Forget Your Phobias
by heypandora
Summary: Romeo and Juliet are what true love is: dying at the end.


.

.

He touches her legs, her hips, her lips and _her lips,_ though he lingers his just a little too long on her neck, forgetting she's pnigophobic.

She gasps for air but not in the way he would have liked her to, and pushes him away, but only to kick him between his thighs. She forgets he's a masochist, and that her shaven legs feel smooth against unclothed thighs, no matter how hard she tries to kick.

He gasps for air in the way she'd like, only far too early and not quite in the way she'd like him to.

She'd kick him again, though she's too bitter to give him what he wants so she finishes off herself in lavatory, forgetting that he still likes it when he punishes him indirectly.

.

They play Romeo and Juliet in cardboard boxes inside hospital walls as Naminé awaits smart boys and girls to make her better. Her hair is too short and too sickly to be Rapunzel, and when her pulls at it, it sticks between his fingertips like malting cat hair.

Disney would be preferable, but her shoes smell too much like her own bodily fluids to be Cinderella, and she knows all the words to Romeo and Juliet already. Her father's an historian, you know, a very respected man. She doesn't really understand what that means (yet) although she does know it mean he can make spears into milkshakes, apparently.

It's fun, playing Juliet to Romeo. Though, she's aeroacrophobic, so hanging out windows is out of the question, so he settles for her standing on one of the 'Helping Stairs' though he is still taller than her in the climax.

_O ROMEO, ROMEO! WHEREFORE ART THOU ROMEO?_

He grows bored of her and plays with her attendants instead.

She throws plastic flowers at him, only to be dragged away for her treatment.

.

"DID YOU HEAR?" the resident school gossip, who likes to pretend she's as important as those she's gossips about, says to gathered crowds, "ROXAS IS GOING OUT WITH THE SICK CHICK!"

"THE ONE WHO'S FASHION SENSE HASN'T LEFT THE HOSPITAL WALLS?" another girl mocks, laughing. Naminé wonders to herself who those girls even are. Does anyone even know their names or are they there to be nameless?

They laugh regardless. She declares them the fan girls from Beauty and the Beast.

If she's Belle and Roxas is Beast, she wonders offhandedly if that means Axel is Gaston and laughs to herself. She thinks she's much funny than them, but she still cries in the bathroom at lunch. Axel would comfort her, but he knows she's both haphephobic and arrhenphobic, so he sits three feet away.

She'd rather he'd forget, so at least she could scream in place of crying.

.

Her white room and suburban house on the edge of town contains her, though he, Prince Roxas, pelts pebbles at her window from her white picket fence. Her father is asleep, a very respect man, you know, a historian, so he's up so very late at night, so she scurries to the window so that no pebble is hurled at his. Her arms hurt from even opening the window enough to hear him sing,

"JULIET, JULIET, WHERE ART THOU JULIET."

That isn't how it goes, she'd tell him, though she much too enjoys the sediment to be bitter about the edits. The corrected version isn't much but failing chess masters, anyway.

She forgets all her character's fears, phobias and diseases of the bone to open her curtains and her window fully and smiles down to her contained Romeo playing his part in the grand scheme of this post-modern mess.

.

Her father only taught her Romeo and Juliet so she'd know what true love is: _dying at the end._

.

**AND SHE LOSES HER SUBURBAN MALIBU DREAM HOUSE TO THE WICKED DEMON IN THE MISTS OF CRAYON-DRAWN HELL.**

.

_Naminé, now is no time for self indulgence, the system wasn't created for suchs things._

_The boy won't put himself back together, you have to work._

_Witch, do as I say!_

_.  
_

She designs static and fades him out._  
_

.

Naminé sighs, and creates the second Twilight the world has ever seen—er, okay, the third. Hers is much better than the both of them: better plot line, character development and everything. She's _way_ bitter when DiZ tells her it'll never compare to the real deal, but only because she was confused about which other he was referring.

With chagrin, she draws stick figures of her and him, and sometimes the others but that doesn't matter, they don't matter because only Naminé and Roxas are the center of this story. Also, architectural, but only when she wants to plan an escape route.

She remakes her house on the edge of town, though he can no longer reach her window from the gate and the pebbles are far too dirty to pick up.

In this world, she makes it so Shakespeare doesn't exist, so she can spout lines like they are new and pretend she doesn't know the lovers die at the end.

.

Romeo and Juliet are what true love is: _dying at the end._

Roxas and Naminé fade away, which isn't exactly death, but they decide it's just as good._  
_

.

.

.

postscript;  
**A HUMORIST**

She paints allegory into stick figures and fairytales into realism.

Neither work.

So she does what every great artist does when they simply suck—satire.

(XEMNAS DOES HIS BODYGUARD IN THE CABINET, HUR HUR, A POLITICIAN)

.

.

.

* * *

_NOTES:_

_EDITED 26/5 BECAUSE I'M A HUGE IDIOT WHO IS TOO SELF-DEPRECATING TO GET A BETA.  
_

Inspired by manhattan martini.

Pnigophobic - Fear of choking. Aeroacrophobic - fear of open high areas. Haphephobic and arrhenphobic - fear of being touch and fear of men.

.

The first one makes a whole lot more sense if you imagine it put after the Gossiping one.

Go back and read the first one, but imagine it in the style of The Three Stooges. Much funnier than me attempting to be funny. And in general, there are a lot of bad jokes here, particularly in the Twilight Town creation section. I apologize.

I knew after I wrote it I'd hate in the morning. Argh.

.

**CANON NOTES:** I like to think Naminé can play around with DiZ's Twilight Town software and change it, if only a little in the beginning. Mainly because I love her, and it's nice to think she got a little happiness, even virtual. Yeah, that's what's going on here, in case you didn't get it. No canon influcence really, just thought it'd be fun. Also, DiZ = Naminé's father when he is referred to. Again, it's just fun for me.


End file.
